Combo Niños: Especial de Navidad
by De' Ripper
Summary: Aqui lo tienen! No lo esperaron, no lo pidieron, pero está aquí! Disfrútenlo!


Combo Niños Especial de Navidad!

**Bueno, bastante raro porque yo me prometí a mi mismo que no haría ningún fic de otro tipo hasta que termine lo que estaba haciendo, pero bue… no pude resistirme a la oportunidad. Ahora, quédense atentos a mi primer fic de Combo Niños, hablando de la navidad porque, pues ya saben, se acerca el 24 de diciembre, mi día favorito porque toda la familia nos reunimos a la noche y esperamos a que se haga el 25. **

**Pero basta de hablar de mi, porque sino este N/A será muy centrado en mi, y quiero relatar una historia de los Combo Niños que sucedió un… bueno no sé, pero ahí les va, sobre todo porque fue un día en la escuela, pero cerca del día de la navidad…**

**Los personajes y todo el espacio de la Ciudad Nova Nizza de la serie Combo Niños le pertenece a sus creadores: Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierre y Fabienne Gambrelle. La trama del fic fue producida por mi ingenio, pero eso es lo menos importante.**

**Una mañana, en la escuela...**

Todos los chicos de la clase de la Señorita Soledad, excepto los Combo Niños y la señorita Soledad, se encontraban en el salón, pero aparentemente estaban algunos parados, otros lanzando papeles y diversos útiles escolares… y había dos que asomaban su cabeza por la ventana. A simple vista, era un día normal de verano, soleado con algunas nubes en el cielo. Todo estaba tranquilo… bueno, dije ESTABA tranquilo, porque la puerta fue embarrada contra la pared por el director Bronka.

"HABER NIÑOS, MÁS VALE QUE NO ME DIGAN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO CON ESOS PAPELES PORQUE SINO SE PASARAN LAS VACACIONES EN LA SALA DE DETENCIÓN!!!" Ante el grito retumbador del director, todos los chicos se sentarón como a la velocidad de la luz en sus asientos, la mayoría en lugares que no les correspondía.

"BUENO, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA SEÑORITA SOLEDAD?! SIEMPRE TIENE QUE DEJAR QUE ESTOS POBRES CHICOS SE DIVIERTAN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN SIN APRENDER NADA!!!" Entonces Miguel levantó su mano derecha cobardemente, para contestar la aparente pregunta de Bronka.

"Bu-Bu-Bueno-no la seño-señorita So-Soledad salió para ir una importante reunión en la dirección" Miguel tartamudeó, por temor a que el director le grite aun más fuerte, pero el puso una cara como de vergüenza.

"Ah, si, ya lo recuerdo, cierto que me la cruzé en el pasillo, y me dijo que iba a una reunión. Jejeje!" El director dijo y luego rió un poco. Luego sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón un montón de tarjetas. "Bueno, es tradición de la escuela entregar tarjetas de navidad a los alumnos por las festividades. Pueden usarla para pedir su regalo a Santa, o para enviarla a sus parientes, o no lo sé! No me importa! Hay uno para cada uno, y le escrbí sus nombres para no confundirme. Ahora, ten uno… eh… Telmo! Y uno para ti!... eh… Mili!" Y así, Bronka le entregó cada tarjeta a los alumnos, pero le sobraban 4 tarjetas. Esto le hizo enfurecer un poco, bueno mucho.

"FALTAN CUATRO CHICOS! ADONDE ESTÁN?!" El director preguntó. Entonces, Telmo y Miguel se acercaron.

"Bien, respóndele tu como la última vez" Le susurró Telmo.

"¿Por qué yo, otra vez? ¡Dile tú! ¡Sabes que no te va a decir nada!" Miguel le susurró más fuerte.

"Vamos, yo soy mas rico, y el mundo no puede perder a un chico tan espectacular como yo. Asi que vamos, ¡dile!" Le dijo Telmo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el director Bronka se encontraba en cuclillas al lado de ellos.

"¿Bueno, que tienen que decirme?" El director preguntó.

"Ah, sólo que Serio, Paco, Pilar y Azul fueron llamados por el viejo de la biblioteca para ordenar los libros, y… Ahh!" Telmo dijo y luego pego un grito como de niña. Todos rieron, incluso Bronka se empezó a reir un poco.

"¿Acaso eso que oí fue una niña?" Preguntó Rafa, poco entendible porque se estaba desencajando de la risa.

"¡BUENO BASTA DE REIRSE!" El director gritó y todos se callaron, Miguel se tapó la boca con sus dos manos. "Tengo que hacer algo con respecto a ese de Grinto, hace que esos 4 niños estudien menos y hagan… lo que sea que hagan en la biblioteca" Bronka dijo mientras se dirgía a la puerta.

"¿Pero acaso no se encuentran aburriéndose… digo, estudiando en la bibloteca?" Rafa preguntó. El director se dio rápido la vuelta.

"Claro! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Bronka: ¡Eres muy listo!" Y así el director se va del salón. Telmo corre hacia la puerta y la cierra de golpe. Luego, todos se paran y empiezan a armarse un revuelo de nuevo.

"Bueno, de enserio, ¿Donde se encuentran esos 4 tontos? Ni siquiera esa nerd rubia pasa tanto tiempo allí" Perla le pregunta a Telmo.

"Que no te acuerdas que el tipo de la biblioteca los llamó apenas volvimos del primer receso para que ordenen los libros?" Telmo le pregunta a Perla.

"Ah, si, pero aún suena tan aburrido que solo el hecho de leer una enciclopedia de 1000 páginas puede que eso suene un poco más divertido" Le cuenta Perla.

"¿Y por qué te importa?" Le pregunta Telmo.

"No me importa, pero me importa el hecho de hacer notar los defectos de los inferiores" Dice Perla y los dos empiezan a reirse.

**Bueno, finalmente, cha cha cha chaaaan! Los Combo Niños en su guarida secreta…**

En su guarida secreta, que me pregunto como es que llegan allí, o donde se encuentra, los 4 niños estaban colgando los adornos en el techo, las paredes, las estatuas, los pilares, etc. Bueno, excepto Azul.

"¿Maestre? ¿Es necesario colgar los adornos en el techo? ¿Es que ya estoy cansado y no puedo alcanzar el…? ahhh!" Dijo Serio, que se cayó al piso.

"¡UUY! ¡Creo que el gatito no cayó parado!" Paco dijo mientras se paraba cerca de Serio, riéndose.

"¿Por qué no probamos si los toros pueden caer parados?" Preguntó Serio.

"Vamos niños, no deben pelearse, ni menos en estos días cuando llega Santa Claus y recompensa sus buenas acciones con regalos materiales, que aunque no son tan importantes como lo espiritual, al parecer tiene su toque de espiritual" Dijo el sabio maestre Grinto, que se encontraba tocando los tambores sentado en uno de los pilares. De repente Pilar se detiene detrás del pilar donde se encontraba Grinto.

"Huy, ¡Yo quiero que Santa me traiga una de esas cucharas que usan los heladeros para servir el helado! ¡Me gustaría que cada vez que coma helado, lo haga con esa super cuchara!" Pilar dice con la boca mojada.

"Bueno, por mi parte le pedí que me trajera esa pelota de novanoc de último modelo que mostraban en la tienda de deportes. Apuesto a que voy a ser uno de Los Caballeros de Nizza en cualquier momento!" Dijo Paco en su postura de ganador, todavía en el aire, haciendo que se diera un golpazo contra el piso. "¡Es-Estoy Bién!" Paco levantó su puño con su dedo pulgar en alto para que los demás piensen que estaba bién, pero luego su cabeza se tiró al piso, indicando que se desmayó.

"Recuerden, niños, que aún si Santa no trae el regalo que esperaban, sepan que ese presente viene con todo su amor y espera a que lo disfruten, no creen, yo si" Dijo Grinto. De pronto, el maestre Cabeza aparece de la nada y se coloca en el medio de la habitación.

"¡Ustedes no tienen porque esperar a que alguien se lo traiga gratis! ¡Ustedes tienen que ganárselo con mucho trabajo duro!" Gritó la cabeza de piedra, pero Paco y Pilar no le prestaron atención y continuaron colgando los adornos. Mientras, Azul se encontraba mirando a los demás con cara de enojada, en esto se le acerca Serio.

"¿Por qué esa cara, Azul?" Le pregunta Serio. Azul se da la vuelta.

"Oh, nada, ¡me encuentro tan feliz!" Le dice Azul mientras mueve las manos arriba de su cabeza, simulando estar feliz.

"No creo que esa cara sea por felicidad" Serio dijo tratando de verle la cara a Azul, pero ella siempre le esquivaba. "¿Acaso es porque Paco se cayó?"

"¿Qué? No, es por otra cosa…" Azul dice, ahora con cara de estar decepcionada.

"¿Por qué?" Serio pregunta.

"Bueno mejor no preguntes, y empezemos a colgar los adornos" Azul recoge algunas guirnaldas y empieza a colocarlas en los pilares donde se encontraba Grinto. Serio no queria seguir insistiendo, para ver si Grinto empezaba a preguntar, luego se metían Paco y Pilar, y así ella se sintiera arrinconada, o incómoda. El se puso a a armar el árbol de navidad carca de los pilares, uno de plástico.

"¿Acaso Santa te decepcionó alguna vez?" Grinto le preguntó a Azul.

"Bueno, es que…" Azul trató de no decir nada, pero se sentía presionada.

"No importa, puedes decírmelo cuando te sientas más cómoda. Ahora relájate" Le dijo Grinto.

"Gracias, Maestre" Le agradeció Azul.

"Ay, ¿por qué no le dije yo eso?" Pensó Serio.

**En un bosque de pinos…**

Diadoro y Gomez se encontraban caminando por el espeso bosque Pinizza, que muchos decían que el nombre no combinaba con el hermoso paisaje. Gomez estaba sosteniendo una tabla con una aguja, todo hecho de madera, tratando de ubicar algo. Diadoro caminaba detrás de Gomez, corriendo cada rama que se le cruzaba en su cara. Calculá que 2 de cada 3 ramas le daban de lleno en su cara.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué no encuentras de una vez a ese divino?! ¡Estas ramas son muy molestas y ya se me llenó la boca con hojas!" Gritó Diadoro, quitándose restos de hojas de su boca.

"Cálmese jefe, el detector indica que el portal del divino Nevado se encuentra muy cerca de nuestra posición" Le cuenta Gomez.

"¡Ya repetimos estas frases como 5 veces! ¡Acaso lo estás haciendo a propósito!" Diadoro le grita agarrándolo de la corbata. "Si no lo encuentras ahora, entonces te partiré una de estas ramas en el…" Entonces el detector soltó un ruido muy fuerte y Gomez lo dejó caer. Diadoro soltó a Gomez para taparse los oídos, y Gomez agarró su dispositivo.

"¡Mire, jefe! ¡Estamos justo al lado del portal!" Le grita felizmente a Diadoro, indicándole el enorme pino con marcas de un muñeco de nieve blanco.

"Ahora dudo si el ruido de tu aparatito es peor que tu voz" Le dice a Gomez a medida que se coloca frente al árbol.

"Ahora, ¡usemos esto para liberar al divino!" Gomez dice triunfalmente sacando un hacha modificada con varias luces y cables rodeando el filo del hacha.

"¡Finalmente! Como todos los habitantes de Nova Nizza quieren que neva, ¡el divino creará una nevada perfecta que hará que los habitantes me elijan a mi como su nuevo alcalde!" Diadoro grita y luego ríe malignamente.

"Ahora jefe, presencie al dívino de la nieve, ¡Nevado!" Gomez golpea al árbol con el hacha, liberando un brillo muy fuerte, haciendo que los dos se tapen los ojos. Cuando el brillo cesó, en lugar del árbol se encontraba el divino, Nevado. Era un hombre de nieve, con piedras formando sus ojos y boca; varias ramas que representaban los dedos de los pies y de las manos; un sombrero maya y un par de ramas que simbolizan cuernos en la cabeza.

"Uff… ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Este lugar está muy caliente!" Dijo Nevado.

"Ahora, ¡crea una tormenta de nieve! ¡Te lo ordena el próximo alcalde de Nova Nizza!" Le grita Diadoro. El divino lo mira con una cara de confuso extremo.

"¿Quién?"

"¿Cómo que quién? ¡Pues yo, Diadoro!" Diadoro grita apuntándose a si mismo con su dedo pulgar.

"Ah, tu. Pues no eres muy agradable que digamos" Le dijo Nevado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡¿Ahora qué?!" Se pregunta Diadoro.

"¡Pues me trajiste a un lugar muy cálido! ¡Yo estaba muy feliz, y fresco en mi paraíso de invierno en el Mundo Divino! ¡No puedes traerme aquí, y ordenarme cualquier cosa!" Nevado soltó una onda de frío que hizo que los pinos alrededor se cubrieran instantáneamente de nieve.

"¡Impresionante! Y además, ¡es eso lo que quiero que hagas exactamente!" Diadoro dice. Entonces Nevado se voltea.

"Ah, ¡perdón! Mis amigos dicen que soy bastante torpe" Dijo Nevado.

"Claro, se te nota" Murmuró Gomez. Diadoro se apoya en el hombro de Nevado, pero luego retira su brazo porque está muy frio.

"Bueno, mira. Podemos ser muy buenos amigos, si es que haces lo que yo digo, ¿entendés?" Le pregunta Diadoro.

"Pues… si. Pero eso me sonó feo" Dijo Nevado.

"Bueno, pero eso lo podemos cambiar. Ahora, ¡vayamos a Nova Nizza a hacer funcionar el plan!" Los tres se dirigen a la ciudad, y desde arriba podemos ver como el bosque entero se cubre de nieve.

**De nuevo con los Combo Niños…**

Azul y Pilar estaban sentadas en dos almuadones en el piso, mirando como los chicos armaban el árbol.

"Ay, cómo estoy cansada de colgar las guirnaldas" Se queja Azul, arreglándoselas uñas.

"Pero si sólo colgaste las guirnaldas alrededor de los pilares, ¡yo y los chicos estuvimos saltando todo el día!" Dice Pilar.

"Ay, bueno, perdón" Dice Azul.

"Ay, bueno, te perdono. ¿No me dices de qué estaban hablando tú y Serio? ¿Acaso hablan de cosas de novios?" Pregunta burlónamente Pilar. Azul se ruboriza.

"¡Claro qué no! Es de… otra cosa." Dice Azul triste.

"Nah, seguro era de que…" En eso, el berimbau interrumpe a Pilar, y los Combo Niños se reunen alrededor del maestre.

"Creo que Santa puede aguantar hasta que derrotemos al divino. No creen, yo si." Dice Grinto.

"Bueno, ¡Combo Niños Vámonos!" Grita Paco, y los 4 se ponen sus máscaras.

**Ahora en el centro de la ciudad de Nova Nizza…**

Diadoro, Gomez y Nevado se colocaron en el medio de un cruze de calles.

"Bueno, ¡ciudadanos de la ciudad de Nova Nizza! Yo… ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí! ¡Préstenme atención!" Grita Diadoro muy enfurecido.

"Ay, ¡Rápido! ¡Qué me derrito!" Se queja Nevado.

"¡Pero si estás tan igual que cuando te liberamos! No hay ninguna gota de agua saliendo de tu cuerpo!" Dice Gomez.

"¡No entiendes! ¡Si me exponen a una temperatura muy alta, entonces me regreso al mundo divino! ¡Y estaré rodeado de llamas infernales por el resto de la eternidad!" Le cuente Nevado a Gomez, alzando sus brazos para demostrar su relato. Gomez asiente con su cabeza.

"¿¡Y!? ¿Acaso nadie me va a prestar atención?" Pero nadie le responde, es mas, se escuchan grillos.

"Está bién… ¡Nevado!" Diadoro llama a Nevado.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Le pregunta Nevado.

"¡Demuestra lo que puedes hacer!" Diadoro le ordena.

"Okey, como digas" Nevado alza sus manos, y las gira circularmente, provocando una suave lluvia de nieve. La gente empieza a salir a las calles a sentir los copos de nieve. Luego de eso, la gente se reunió alrededor de Diadoro y Nevado.

"Ay, ¿no ves que de facil es?" Diadoro le pregunta a Nevado, moviéndole su hombro.

"Bueno, ¡está bién!" Nevado contesta muy irritado. Entonces, los Combo Niños aparecen en el balcón de un edificio cerca de donde se encuentra el divino.

"Haber, éste es el divino Nevado, de nivel 3… puede congelar casi cualquier cosa…" Explica Azul sosteniendo su Divino Berry.

"¿Casi… cualquier… cosa?" Pregunta Paco.

"Bueno, es lo que dice aquí" Contesta Azul.

"¡El divino podría ser perfecto para hacer helados de pistache bien fríos!" Dice Pilar pensando sólo en helados de pistache. Los otros tres la miran.

"Bueno, aun con eso a su favor, habría que detenerlo, porque no es común por aquí que nieva" Dice Serio.

"Si, ¡Combo Niños Vámonos!" Los Combo Niños saltan y caen perféctamente, justo en el medio de la multitud.

"Muy bien, divino, ¡es hora de que regreses al Mundo Divino!" Grita Paco.

"¡Oigan! ¡No nos molestes!" Uno de la multitud gritó.

"¡Si, dejen en paz al muñeco de nieve!" Otro lo dijo.

"¿Muñeco de nieve?" Dijo Paco.

"Por cierto, ¿a donde se fue ese muñeco de nieve?" Preguntó Serio. Todos allí miraron a su alrededor.

"¡Ahí!" Pilar divisa a Diadoro y los otros escapando de allí corriendo. "¡Vamos!" Los Combo Niños saltaron sobre la multitud. Ellos corren, y Azul y Serio logran detenerlos colocándose en frente de ellos, Pilar y Paco se colocaron detrás de ellos.

"¡¿Primero ustedes y luego ellos?! ¡YA BASTA! ¡NECESITO UN LUGAR EXTREMADAMENTE FRÍO PARA PODER VIVIR! ¡ASÍ QUE YO CONVERTIRÉ ESTA CIUDAD EN UN DOMO DE NIEVE!" Nevado levantó sus manos e hizo que de las nubes cayeran bolas de nieve gigantes, que pronto hizo que la ciudad fuera cubierta por varios metros de sólida nieve. Los Combo Niños, Diadoro y Gomez lograron moverse a una tienda que estaba a su lado. El lugar donde cayeron se volvió oscuro por la enorme cantidad de nieve que apareció afuera.

"AYYY! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR!" Grita Diadoro desesperadamente.

"Bueno, ¡cállate! ¡Nos destruyes los oídos!" Le grita Serio.

"¡TU CÁLLATE! ¡NO VES QUE NOS ENCERRARON!" Otra vez grita Diadoro.

"Jejejeje… Acaso tienes claustrofobia?" Le pregunta Paco burlonamente.

"¡SI! ¡¿Y QUÉ?!" Grita Diadoro.

"Ay, esto no va a terminar nunca" Dice Gomez.

"Concuerdo. Bueno, a ver si podemos calmarnos y asi encontrar una forma de escapar de aquí y derrotar a Nevado" Dice Azul. Paco, Pilar, Serio y Diadoro pararon de discutir.

"Creo que puedo ver un interruptor… allí!" Dice Gomez apuntando hacia algún lugar.

"Ah, que genio. ¿Así que ahora te haces el graciosito?" Empieza Azul. Ahora son Azul y Gomez lo que discuten acerca de lo del interruptor.

"Así nos oíamos?" Pregunta Diadoro.

"Si. Ahora, a descubrir ese interruptor" Dice Serio. Cada uno de los cuatros se dirigía a una pared. Diadoro terminó en la nieve. Pilar se chocó con Diadoro. Paco encontró una pared, pero no había ningún interruptor. Ahora todo dependía de Serio. El buscaba, pero no encontraba nada. Y así revisó toda la pared.

"Bueno, eso es todo, no hay nada" Dice Serio derrotado. Azul y Gomez pararon de discutir.

"Sabía que era una mala idea…" Dice Diadoro.

"Bueno, ¡al menos a ella se le ocurrió una idea!" Gritó Serio.

"Bueno, ¡BASTA!" Grita Azul.

"Ahora si, ya me rindo. ¿Qué ruido es más molesto: la voz de Gomez, el ruido del aparato de Gomez… o el grito de esa Combo Tonta?" Dice Diadoro.

"¡Eso es todo!" Y así, Serio empezó a tratar de golpear a Diadoro, pero en vez de eso le pegaba a las paredes, y una vez a Paco.

"¡BUENO YA!" Grita Azul. Serio se detiene. "Creo que si no podemos escapar de aquí, entonces tengo que contarles algo, chicos"

"¿Acaso admitirá que ama a Serio?" Piensa Pilar.

"¿Acaso admitirá que quiere cosas para jugar al novanoc?" Piensa Paco.

"¿O acaso admitirá que quiere helado de pistache?" Piensa otra ves Pilar, pensando otra vez en helados.

"¿Qu-Qué ti-tienes qu-que de-decir?" Tartamudea Serio.

"¿Qué acaso Nevado te congeló la boca, niño? Preguntó Gomez.

"Yo le quería contarles lo de por que no les ayudaba con lo de la navidad" Dijo Azul y el lugar se volvió mas silencioso.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Preguntó Gomez´.

"Lo que pasa es que siempre que le pedía algo a Santa, me traía algo diferente, y la mayoría de las veces eso no me gustaba"

"¿Y las veces que si?" Pregunta Paco.

"Pues eran cosas que usaba algunos dias y luego me aburría y no lo usaba más" Dijo Azul.

"¡¿Y eso es todo?!" Todos menos Diadoro le preguntaron muy fuerte.

"Bueno, no exactamente" Dice Azul.

"Entonces dinos" Apresura Gomez.

"¿Y a ti que te interesa?" Pregunta Serio.

"Bueno ya que estamos encerrados y a oscuras, entonces es mas fácil si me distraigo con algo" Dice Gomez.

"Esta bien…"

"Todos los regalos que yo quería, iban a mi hermana, y los que ella pedía me los daba a mí. Y las veces que yo le proponía intercambiar regalos, ella decía que se las quería quedar. Mis padres no hacían nada, tampoco" En eso Azul se ponía a llorar. Serio quería consolarla, así que se concentró muchísimo y supo donde encontrar a Azul en medio de la oscuridad. "Ay, gracias, Se… amigo" Dice Azul.

"¿Acaso se llama Se… Sergio?" Adivina Gomez.

"Que tal… ¡Semanario!" Intenta Diadoro. Gomez, Paco y Pilar se ponen a reír a carcajadas.

"Bueno, ¡basta! Az… digo, amiga, como dijo Gri… el maestre, 'Los regalos materiales, que aunque no son tan importantes como lo espiritual, al parecer tiene su toque de espiritual en ellos'" Menciona Serio.

"No creo que eso haya sido exáctamente lo dijo el maestre" Dice Paco.

"¡Oye, hize lo mejor que pude para recordar!" Grita Serio. "Ah, y además dijo 'ese presente viene con todo el amor de Santa y espera a que lo disfruten, no importa lo que sea. Si te dio lo que era para tu hermana, no importa, el busca que te diviertas con eso, y además, también busca que tú hermana te ofrezca a ti intercambiar los regalos" Termina de decir Serio. Todos escuchan como Azul se limpia sus ojos de cualquier lágrima y abraza a Serio.

"Awww, ¡qué lindo!" Dice Pilar.

"BUAAA!" Se pone a llorar Diadoro esta vez.

"¿Ahora tú?" Pregunta Paco.

"Debí haber escuchado eso cuando era joven…" Dice trístemente Diadoro.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Azul.

"Es que a mi me sucedía lo mismo con mi primo que vivía conmigo, así que yo le robaba los juguetes… Pero ahra ví mi error. Y siempre veía a mi primito menor llorar el día después de navidad… Antes lo disfrutaba, pero ahora…" Diadoro termina soltando unos sollozos.

"Cálmese jefe, todos estamos contigo" Dice Gomez.

"¿Acaso dices que me estoy ridiculizando?" Pregunta Diadoro, creyendo que se estaba humillando en frente de los niños.

"¿Qué? No, ¡no!" Responde Gomez desesperadamente.

"Bueno, no importa, supongo que Santa Claus quería reunirnos aquí para reflexionar, pero ya que estamos de buen humor… ¿por qué no encontramos ese interruptor?" Pregunta Azul feliz.

"Pero si ya buscamos, y no encontramos nada" Dice Diadoro.

"Es que antes estábamos muy tensos, pero ahora podemos concentrarnos mejor" Dice Azul.

"De acuerdo…" Responde Diadoro. Serio ayudó a levantar a Azul y…

**Bueno, creo que es mejor que deje aquí y continuar en otro capítulo… ESPEREN! Se supone que este sería un MUY largo ONESHOT o algo así, y además falta poco!**

**SIGAN VIENDO! AQUÍ CONTINUA!**

Todos estuvieron buscando en las paredes ese interruptor que creían que estaba allí, porque se encuentra allí.

"Ay… ¡BUENO! ¡Aquí no hay ningún interruptor! ¡YA DIJE QUE ERA UNA MALA IDEA!" Dice y extiende sus brazos. Su brazo izquierdo toca el interruptor de la pared y se prende una debil luz en el techo.

"Si, jefe, ¡encontraste el interruptor!" Lo felicita Gomez.

"¿Y ahora?" Pregunta Paco.

"Según yo lo veo, todas las salidas están tapadas por la nieve…" Dice Azul.

"¡Miren esto!" Les grita Serio, y todos se dirigieron a donde el se encontraban. El estaba en otra de las habitaciones revisando unos cajones. "¡Son sopletes!" Dice mostrando 2 sopletes de soldador.

"¡Genial, ahora podremos derretir a ese helado gigante!" Dice Pilar, notando que ella obviamente no dejó de pensar en helados en todo el día porque, bueno, el divino en sí es un helado gigante sin sabor. Entonces sintieron un temblor que provenía desde la otra sala. Cuando los seis corrieron hacia allí, vieron a Helado… ¡digo! a Nevado.

"¡Sabía que podría encontrarlos aquí!" Dijo Nevado.

"¿Y acaso tenías que tardarte taaaanto en buscarnos aquí? Pregunta Paco.

"Pues… ¡Pues si! ¡Ahora tengan su fresquito!" Nevado lanza muchas bolas de nieve en forma de un rayo, las cuales solo los Combo Niños las esquivan, pero Diadoro y Gomez quedan cubierto por ellas.

"¡Toma esto, divino!" Paco se dirige hacia la cabeza de Nevado con una patada, pero el logra agarrarlo con su mano derecha. "¡Ay, suéltame, tienes la mano muy fría! ¿Lo sabías?"

"Ay si, no me digas" Nevado apretó más su mano y la pierna de Paco empezó congelarse lentamente.

"¡Paco!" Pilar se abalanza sobre Paco, y Nevado lo suelta, y así a Paco solo se le congeló la pierna hasta la rodilla.

"¡Gracias, Pilar!" Agradece Paco. Mientras, Serio y Azul iban esquivando golpes y bolas de nieve, hasta que Azul logró pasar por debajo de Nevado y se colocó detrás de él.

"¡Oh, es mi totem!" Grita Azul. Su totem se hallaba en detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Qué yo tengo qué?" Pregunta confundido Nevado, y se da vuelta y golpea a Azul en la cara, chocándola con la pared y con parte de la cara congelada. "¡Buen golpe!" Dice triunfante el divino.

"Ey! ¡No lastimes a Azul!" Y si, era de esperarse. Serio corrió hacia el divino y, cuando el divino le lanzó un puño, literalmente, Serio saltó y le dio una patada en el medio de su cara que hizo que callera hacia atrás. "Bueno, eso es todo" Dijo Serio y se acercó a Azul. "Azul… Azul… ¡despierta!" Le decía Serio en la oreja, pero vió que la oreja a la que le estaba hablando estaba congelada, así que se movió al lado contrario. "Azul… ¡despierta, que tenemos que vencer al divino y te necesitamos!" Pilar se acerca a los dos, dejando a Paco tirado ahí.

"¿Estará bien?" Pregunta Pilar. Entonces la pila de nieve donde se encontraban Diadoro y Gomez empezó a derretirse, revelando a Diadoro desmayado y a Gomez derritiendo el hielo con su soplete.

"Oh, miren, lograron salir" Dice Paco.

"Oh, bueno, déjame que te ayude" Dice Gomez, caminando hacia el hasta que Diadoro lo detiene.

"¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Acaso la nieve se te metió en el cerebro y no recuerdas que los Combo Niños son nuestros enemigos?" Le grita Diadoro.

"Pero, señor, la nieve no desaparecerá de la ciudad hasta que Nevado sea devuelto al Mundo Divino" Le explica Gomez.

"Y no podemos hacer eso hasta que Az… digo… ella toque el totem de Nevado" Dice Serio, y Pilar agarra el soplete de Gomez y se lo entrega a Serio. "Espero no quemarla" Serio apuntó el soplete hacia el rostro de Azul, no muy cerca para no quemarla. Lo prendió y pronto todo el hielo se convirtió en agua que cayó de Azul hacia su muslo. El agua fria hizo que Azul despertara. "¡Despertaste!"

"Ay, ¿qué, qué pasó?" Pregunta Azul. Serio y Pilar la ayudan a levantarse. "¿Y el divino?"

"Pues todos estamos esperando a que toques el totem del divino y… ¡Y QUE QUITEN EL HIELO DE MI PIERNA!" Grita Paco. Rápidamente, Pilar toma el soplete y derrite el hielo en la pierna de Paco. Él se levanta.

"Bueno" Azul mete su mano debajo de la cabeza de Nevado. "Haber… no, por aquí no… ¡acá!" Azul aprieta su mano contra el totem de Nevado. "¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!" Y así cada uno de los Combo Niños se transformaba en su forma animal… **(N/A: Qué raro sonó, eh?) **

"Ahora, ¡Combo Niños Vámonos!" Grita Paco. Nevado se despierta.

"Ay, qué… ¿qué pasó?" Pregunta Nevado.

"¡Toma esto divino!" Paco se transforma en pelota y logra sacar a fuera a Nevado. Los otros tres también salen.

"Ouch, ¡eso me dolió mucho!" Dijo Nevado.

"Pues que mala suerte, ¿no? ¡Ahora yo!" Grita Azul y crea un tornado que sacude a Nevado y a la nieve alrededor, haciendo que esa parte de la calle quede como antes.

"¡Bien hecho, así podemos salvar a la ciudad!" Grita Serio. Pero Gomez viene corriendo.

"¡No, esperen, así hacen más fuerte al divino!" Azul se detuvo y de pronto se formo una enorme columna de nieve, que luego tomó la forma de Nevado, y luego volvió a cubrir a la ciudad con una capa aún más gruesa de nieve.

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahora yo controlo esta ciudad!" Grita Nevado. Ahora tiene el tamaño de un edificio. Los Combo Niños lograron salir de la nieve.

"Bueno, uno pedía aire acondicionado, pero ahora…" Dice Azul.

"¿Cómo hacemos para derrotarlo? Tiene el tamaño de un edificio…" Dice Pilar. **(N/A: Ay, a mi no se me ocurrió nada nadita todavía.)**

"Mi divino berry dice que podemos quitarle los poderes al divino si retiramos las ramas que tiene en la cabeza y el sombrero" Dice Azul.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando? Serio, Azul, quítenle los cuernos, yo y Pilar vamos por el sombrero…" Dice Paco.

"¡COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!" Dicen los cuatro y empiezan a moverse hacia la cabeza de Nevado.

"Ah, no, ¡no lo creo!" Nevado dirigió sus manos hacia Paco y Pilar, y soltó un chorro de nieve que golpeó al toro y a la iguana.

"¡Paco, Pilar!" Grita Serio. Él y Azul subían sin ser notados debido a que Nevado estaba distraído con Pilar y Paco. "¡Hay que bajar a ayudarlos!"

"¡Primero hay que quitar las ramas de la cabeza!" Grita Azul. Los dos lograron llegar a la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es muy fuerte y no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad, pero si logramos quitarle los cuernos lo debilitaremos y podremos derrotarle" Dice Azul.

"Eres muy lista, ¿lo sabías?" Le dice Serio.

"…Gracias" Le responde Azul. Se dividieron y se encaminaron hacia los cuernos del divino.

"¡Es hora de juntar leña!" Serio sacó sus garras y rebanó la primera rama.

"¡Ay, eso dolió! ¡¿Quién me hizo eso?!" Gritó Nevado e hizo que sus ojos salieran de su lugar y miraran a cada uno de los Combo Niños que estaban en su cabeza.

"¡Uuuyyy! ¡Qué asco!" Grita Azul.

"Bueno, era de esperarse. Aunque me quitaron un cuerno, todavía tengo poder suficiente como para destruirte!" Los dos ojos de Nevado se dirigieron hacia Azul y la golpearon muy fuerte.

"Ahhh!" Gritó Azul por el dolor mientras ella caía del cuerpo de Nevado.

"¡Azul!" Gritó Serio, y luego fue a toda velocidad a su rescate. En el camino, cortó a la mitad al cuerno que faltaba y saltó para agarrar a Azul antes de tocar el suelo.

"Gracias, Serio…" Dijo Azul.

"Oh, no es nada" Dijo Serio.

"¡Claro que no! Tú… me salvaste… otra vez…" Dijo Azul lentamente, dando un aire más romántico… **(N/A: Haber, esperen un momento que así complemento: El aire se hace más cálido, no romántico… ¡riman pero eso no tiene nada que ver! Igual… es lo mismo asi que mejor continue o las personas que conozco me van a matar por arruinar esta escena romántico entre Serio y Azul… luces, cámaras, acción!) **Por favor tengan en cuenta, que mientras los tortolitos tienen su escena romántica, Nevado se minimizando y la ciudad va volviendo a la normalidad, pero lentamente.

"Nah, sólo lo hice porque eres mi… amiga" Dijo Serio obviamente ruborizado.

"No, no, no tienes que ocultarme nada…" Dice Azul.

"Está bién… es que yo estoy…" Serio trata de decir, pero Nevado le da con un puño gigante a los dos antes de regresarse a su tamaño normal. **(N/A: Uuy, ¡eso debe doler! Digo, ¡Uuy, eso me va doler!) **Se puede oir los gemidos de dolor de ambos chicos.

"Uuy, eso debió doler, no crees" Paco le pregunta a Pilar.

"Si… pero yo estaría encantada de recibir ese golpe si tuviera sabor a pistache… pero por no tener sabor mejor lo devolvemos al mundo divino. Sólo habría que quitarle el lindo sombrero y terminamos" Dice Pilar.

"Muy bién, ¡vamos!" Pilar se estira y agarra sus brazos y piernas a dos árboles. Paco se convierte en pelota y se coloca en la barriga de Pilar, luego ella lanza a Paco hacia Nevado, que por la confusión por reducirse de tamaño lo dejó inmóvil. Paco logró quitarle el sombrero y quedo compactado contra una pared. El hielo que se encontraba sobre Serio y Azul se derritió completamente, revelando que Serio se encontraba encima de Azul… **(N/A: ¡Haber, esto esta mal! ¡MAL! ¡Eme a ele, MAL! Debí haber puesto mas del ataque de Paco a Nevado, ¡fue muy corto y rápido! Y además, creo que no lo expliqué bien…)**

"¡Nooo! ¡Mis poderes!" Grita Nevado, muy desesperado. Los Combo Niños se alinean en frente del divino. "Oh, ¡no! ¡¿Ahora que me van a hacer?!"

"¡Te vamos a llevar devuelta al mundo divino! Combo Niños… ¡Super Explosión!" Grita Azul, y los Combo Niños golpean el suelo con fuerza, luego son cubiertos por una luz intensa y finalmente un rayo de luz salió de ellos y cubrió al divino. Azul salió un momento para buscar una postal navideña de una tienda, luego regreso hacia el lugar, y alzó la postal, metiendo a Nevado allí.

**En la guarida secreta…**

Los Combo Niños se encontraban sentados alrededor del árbol de navidad. Grinto y Cabeza regresaban del lugar a donde almacenaban los portales.

"Bien, niños, espero que esto les haya sido de lección, así como Serio dijo… o lo que yo dije en primer lugar" Dijo el maestre.

"Si, lo aprendí… no fue bueno de mi parte enojarme con Santa. Él no tiene la culpa, creo" Dice Azul.

"Y además, si no usas esos juguetes, entonces deberías darlos a la caridad, o algo como por el estilo" Dice Serio.

"Si, hazle caso a Se… ¡Semanario!" Dice Paco y él y Pilar se empiezan a reir a carcajadas.

"¡Como que la broma ya se acabó!" Grita Serio y empieza a perseguir a Paco por todo el lugar.

"Hablando de bromas…" Dice Azul y sonríe malignamente…

**En la casa de Azul…**

La hermana de Azul, Violeta, se encontraba en la cocina comiendo unas tostadas. De pronto, la puerta se abre. Violeta se fija en la puerta y no vé a nadie.

"Creí que habían cerrado las ventanas…" Pensó Violeta. Y entonces entró… ¿Santa Claus? a la cocina, haciendo que Violeta saltara de su silla por el susto. Este 'Santa', era dos veces el tamaño de Violeta.

"Ahhhh!" Si, faltaba el grito desgarrador, pero de Violeta. El Santa se acerca a Violeta, y apoya sus manos en sus hombros.

"ESCUCHA, VIOLETA. DEBES SER MENOS CAPRICHOSA Y SER MÁS AMABLE CON LAS PERSONAS QUE TE RODEAN" Dice el Santa.

"¿Y? Yo soy una niña buena, estudio, me llevo bien con mi familia y amigos, ¿qué más?" Pregunta Violeta.

"PUES… ¡DESDE SIEMPRE HE ENTREGADO LOS REGALOS DE TU HERMANA, AZUL, A TI, Y VICEVERSA, PARA QUE USTEDES LOS INTERCAMBIEN Y ASI NAZCA EL VERDADERO ESPÍRITU DE LA NAVIDAD ENTRE AMBAS!" Dice el Santa.

"Ah, ¿si? ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntaste antes? Digo, siempre pensé que Azul quería quitarme los regalos para que yo me quedara sin nada… ¿Me… equivoqué?" Preguntó Violeta.

"SI, ¡AHORA VETE NO LE DIGAS A NADIE QUE ESTUVE AQUÍ!" Grita Santa.

"Ahhhh!" Grita Violeta y escapa de la cocina y corre hacia su habitación. De pronto Santa se tambalea y de su interior salen Serio, Paco y Pilar, Azul entra desde atrás y los cuatros se ponen a reír.

**Bueno, para que vean que yo en realidad hablo en español porque yo soy de Argentina! Ahora espero que les gusten y pasen una feliz navidad como todos lo merecen! Bueno, nos vemos en alguna parte!**

**Ah, y la frase "Eme a ele" es muy genial!**


End file.
